I Want You Inside Me
by maxinefa
Summary: Clary and Jace, Isabelle and Simon, each of them on their wild adventures of having wild and dirty sex with eachother for the first time. (Maybe an orgy later? ;))


Isabelle looked in the mirror and for once in her life, didn't feel confident. She had spent the entire evening trying to give herself a makeover to look sexier. She tried thousands of hair styles and peices of lacy lengerie that she'd bought earlier that day.

"You look hot Iz, can you hurry up already?" Clary's voice whined from behind her. Isabelle whirled around, angered at her impatient tone. Her anger soon turned to jealously when she saw how stunning and sexy Clary looked. She was wearing a tight, dark green corset that accentuated her chest, and lacy black underwear that was seethrough everywhere but the lower crotch. Her firey hair was down cascading around her breasts and back, balancing perfectly against the green of the bodice.

Suddenly inspired, Isabelle pulled off her clothes right infront of Clary leaving her completley naked, and then put on a dark blue seethrough bra that was accented with small sparkiling jems over the nipples. To pair it off she pulled on leather underwear and fishnets that made her look badass and incredibly sexy.

"I'm ready," she answered, and winked at Clary before they grabbed eachothers hands and walked out of the hotel room. As soon as they walked out of the door they let go of eachtothers hand and walked into their eagerly waiting boys rooms.

Jace lay in his bed, arranging the perfect silk sheets once more so that there was absolutley no way that Clary could be uncomfortable. He arranged every detail of the night perfectly, right down to the ligthing. Jace had paid extra just to make sure that he could control the amount of light in the room so that when they had sex it would be perfect. The lights were dulled to a warm glow, and the bed was softer than anything he had ever touched with deep red silk sheets and feather pillows.

Jace was still laying there, clad in jeans bearly hanging on to his hips, when Clary walked in. His eyes buldged out of his skill, making Clary giggle considering Jace rarely showed surprise on his face.

"You look... hot." Jace stuttered, looking at her sucluent breats practically breaking out of her corset. She smiled seductivley at him and walked over to him. He looked at her legs then, the legs that somehow went for miles despite her short hight. Jace wanted to jump on them.

He was frozen though, frozen to the silk sheets as he stared as she slowly, painfully slowly, walked over to him and placed her hands flat on his bare chest.

"Are you ready babe?" She asked and looked at him.

"More than anything." he answered, and grabbed her by the waiste and flipped her down on the bed pushing himself down on her as she gasped in delight.

Clary was attempting to hold herself together when Jace laid down at started to kiss her. She started gasping, when his hands began to wonder up and down her stomach, her neck, her arms. His fingers pushed all the right places, left trails of sparks in their wake. She felt him get hard, his zipper bulding and pushing against her legs as he kissed her and she suddenly, as if by instinct, knew what she had to do to please him.

She placed her small hands on his cheset and pushed him up untill he was up above her his zipper bulding more than ever. Clary grabbed his button and slowly undid it, then even slower pulled the zipper down and watched, pleased, as his face contorted in pain as he attempted to hold himself back from grabbing her head and pulling her onto him.

She let out a little giggle and yanked his underwear off, watching it fall to his ankles defiantly. She gasped, as she faced his penis, the large bludging thing looked back at her encouragingly and she slowly began to place her lips on it. He groaned loudly, burrying his fingers in her hair and pulling her so his buldge was completley in her mouth. Clary began to rub him, making him desperatley put his hands over every part of her as she began to slide her mouth over him, faster and faster until he was practically screaming in pleasure.

It was only a minute into Clary's first blowjob with Jace when he pulled out of her mouth and cummed all over her. Spraying her delicate, sexy features with the salty sweet liquid all over he, which she gladly endured.

"You're turn." Jace growled sexily, and grabbed Clary's legs and flipped her onto her back. He started with her corset, spending his time slowly unlacing the complex ribbons that held her breats close to her, encouraging him to unlace it a little faster. He finally finished, pulling off the only thing covering her breats with a grunt.

She looked up at him, he nipples facing him expectantly and pointedly until he placed his lips on one of them, twisting the nipple with his teeth. She gasped and lowered her hands to stroke his buldge once again as he began to pleasure her. He bit and swueezed until she practically screamed in pleasure. He moved his lips down, further and further. He kissed around her naval, down her hips, skipping over the place where she creaved most, and went right to torturing her with his lips around her lower thighs.

Clary groaned, throwing her hand through her messed up firey mane and waited for him to place his lips on her wet pussy.

"Jace, _please," _she beggged, and he laughed softly. Jace wanted to torture her though, so when he actually went _there _it would drive her mad. She growled at him impatiently and grabbed him roughly by the hair and shoved his face into her eagerly waiting pussy. He laughed, suprised by her bold move, but it only turned him on more.

He placed his tounged down on her wet clit and she screamed, loud and sexily and he began to drag it back and forth, causing Clary's hips to role in pleasure. He licked faster and felt the muscles in her vagina to contract and relax as his tounge explored every part of her.

"Jace! I want you inside me!" she yelled and opened her legs as far as they would go. He grinned mischeviously at her. She screamed again, and so did he as he sunk inside her, their bodies melting as one as they moved together.

Clary couldnt help but look up at him and marvel at the way they moved. Everything worked, the way he laid down on her breasts and rolled them bringing pleasure when their nipples toughed. The way he drove deep inside her until his balls were resting on her thighs before pulling up agian. His penis was almost too big for her small hole, but she endured it, eager to feel him inside her.

When Jace finished for the second time, he did it inside her and watched her face as the fluid rushed inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure, glad that everyone could hear that he was making her scream.

Jace pulled out, exhausted and pleased and pulled Clary down on top of him so her breasts were lying on his abdomen.

"Save the date," Clary said looking up at him, "because were doing _that _again tomorrow."

**Thanks for reading, tune in for the addventures of Isabelle and Simon!**


End file.
